watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Marcus Holloway
Marcus Holloway is the main protagonist in Watch Dogs 2. He joins DedSec in San Francisco to take down a corrupted establishment. Bio Marcus was born in Oakland, California in 1992, and it's implied that he grew up with low income. He is a self man, and has charisma and a gift for hacking. Ubisoft has stated that he dislikes the CTOS system because it confused him with a high profile criminal. He goes by the nickname "Retr0" due to his love for classic hip hop and R&B, classic electronics and old-school hacking culture. Marcus is a member of the hacker group DedSec and helps them gain members through his efforts in fighting the system. He fights the people who control and want to control CTOS for their own gain. Marcus can be seen fighting with homemade weapons that he learned how to make off the internet. Abilities * Athletic Skills: Marcus has so far shown himself to be a profound athlete, especially in the areas of parkour and combat. In comparison to Aiden Pearce, he is more adept at more advanced and high speed parkour moves. * Combat Skills: Marcus is able to utilize a special melee weapon with remarkable speed and strength in takedowns of basic hand-to-hand combat. Marcus also shows an expertise with weaponry and marksmanship. He also has strong senses & honed reflexes. In comparison to Aiden Pearce, he is also used to strong fist fighting, instead of strictly relying on his melee weapon. * High Intelligence: He has been described for having a gift for hacking. He is also an exceptional strategist, finding many opportunities in any given scenario, ranging from direct assault to stealth ops to usage of drones. ** Crafting: He was also capable of creating ballistic or non-lethal weapons from 3-D printers and has made homemade weapons that he learnt from the internet. He was also able to manufacture drones, each possessing unique qualities. ** Hacking Skills: Marcus has shown to have an advanced aptitude for hacking, being able to manipulate cars, cell phones, and basically any machinery within his surroundings. ** CTOS 2.0 Manipulation: Like any powerful hacker, he can also gain access to the CTOS system and can manipulate its functions accordingly. His capabilities are far more advanced than the ones used by Aiden Pearce, likely due to him having control over an advanced variant of CT. Trivia *According to Dominic Guay, Marcus is a big fan of ancient horror and science fiction movies. *When the CTOS confused Marcus with a high profile criminal it gave an 82 percent chance of being right. Gallery |-| Original Artwork = Marcus Holloway Cosplay Reference Guide-2.png Marcus Holloway Cosplay Reference Guide-3.png |-|Screenshots = Marcus_Holloway_running.jpg|Marcus running. Marcus_in_action.jpg|Marcus engaging in a shootout on a rooftop in San Francisco Marcus_beating_that_sucka_up.jpg|Marcus beating up a thug with his Thunder Ball. Marcus_profiling_a_Drug_Dealer.jpg|Marcus profiling a Drug Dealer. Marcus_face_close-up.png|A close-up of Marcus's face. fr:Marcus Holloway Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Watch Dogs 2 Category:Characters in Watch Dogs 2